Under The Mistletoe
by Rich and Smexy
Summary: It's time for Christmas! But, Gingka's gone and Madoka's Christmas is surely gonna suck...But, what if Gingka comes back and confesses to Madoka underneath the mistletoe? One-shot! MadokaxGingka.


**Me- Hello guys! This is my very own Christmas one-shot! And it's a MadokaxGingka.**

**Gingka- *stops eating triple beef burger* Huh?**

**Madoka- A Christmas fanfic? Oh, how I love Christmas!**

**Me- And guess what, Madoka?**

**Madoka- Yes?**

**Me- Christmas is in six days!**

**Madoka- *screams like a fan girl* Yay!**

**Me- *sweat drops* Oh my god…**

**Gingka- Rich and Smexy does not own Beyblade Metal Fight!**

**Me- And enjoy!**

**Madoka's POV**

I looked out the window and saw the snowflakes falling onto the windowsill.

"Madoka, are you gonna help me with the cookies or not?" Hikaru asked.

I shook my head.

"Maybe later…" I muttered.

Hikaru put down the tray of soon to be baked cookies and walked into the living room, her hip jutted out and her hands on her hips.

"Madoka, you got to at least help with something! I mean, you haven't done anything for the past half hour and we're leaving for the Christmas party in two hours!" Hikaru complained.

I shrugged.

"So what? Why don't you ask your boyfriend to help you? I'm sure he won't mind." I pointed out.

Hikaru blushed, but shook it off.

"Of course he'll mind! He's so busy training for the tournament that he can't even get his lazy ass out here to help me!" Hikaru exclaimed.

I pouted.

"I don't want to help." I argued.

Hikaru pulled me up roughly by the arm and made me look at her.

"Stop acting like this! Just because Gingka left, it doesn't mean that you can bring this attitude in my apartment!" Hikaru said sternly.

She gasped as she saw me beginning to cry.

"Gingka…" I choked out.

Hikaru sighed, letting go of my arm.

"I'm sorry, Madoka. I know that he left to deal with things back in Coma. Just don't continue crying." Hikaru said soothingly as she hugged me to her.

"I miss him so much. I didn't even get to tell him that I loved him!" I sobbed as a flashback from two years ago flashed right before my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen year old Madoka and sixteen year old Gingka were standing by the train station.<em>

"_Um…Gingka?" Madoka asked uncertainly._

"_Yes, Madoka?" he answered._

"_I…I have to tell you something." she stated._

"_Is something on your mind?" he asked, his voice filled with concern._

_She nodded._

"_Well, it's yes and no." she replied._

"_Yes and no?" he questioned._

_Madoka nodded._

_Gingka laughed._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" he asked._

_Madoka pouted._

"_Just let me tell you!" she whined._

"_Okay, okay, okay. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked._

"_I- - -" Before she could continue, the announcer turned on._

"_Train ride to Coma is about to leave in two minutes. I repeat, the train ride to Coma is about to leave in two minutes." the announcer said._

"_Look, I gotta go." Gingka stated._

"_But- - -!" Madoka was cut off as Gingka ripped off the yin yang necklace that he was wearing._

"_Here. Something to remember me by." Gingka handed Madoka the necklace._

_She sighed._

"_I'll be back soon. So, see you." Gingka said before running off so that he could catch the train._

_Once Gingka was out of sight, Madoka fell down on her knees and began to cry loudly._

_She stayed there until Kyoya arrived and took her back to Hikaru's apartment._

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Look, there's no need to worry. I'm sure that he'll come back." Hikaru whispered to me.<p>

I put my hand in my jeans pocket and pulled out the yin yang necklace Gingka gave me two years ago.

I held it to my chest as I continued to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the train station ~<strong>

* * *

><p>An eighteen year old guy stepped off the train and headed over to where he saw his best friend waiting for him.<p>

"It's good to see you back, Gingka!" Kenta waved.

Gingka smiled.

"Hey, buddy!" he said.

He looked around for a certain someone he fell in love with two years ago.

"Hey, where's Madoka?" Gingka asked.

"At Hikaru's." Kenta replied.

"Okay, I'm going to Hikaru's." Gingka said as he began to walk away.

Kenta grabbed the collar of Gingka's blue polo.

"Oh no, you don't. You'll get to see her at the Christmas party at Yu's mansion." Kenta stated.

Gingka turned around and cocked up an eyebrow.

"Christmas party?" he questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the Christmas party ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Madoka! I'm sure it doesn't look bad!" Hikaru called out, knocking on the bathroom door.<p>

"No!" I argued.

Yu walked over to the bathroom door with a pick to unlock the door.

"You can't hide from my pick, Madoka!" Yu said as he unlocked the door.

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

I had to wear a pink Santa dress that reached my knees with gloves and a Santa hat. The fur on my boots tickled my legs.

Hikaru walked into the bathroom and pulled me out.

"You look just fine! Now, let's go. We have some celebrating to do." Hikaru said as we walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Later on ~<strong>

* * *

><p>The door bell rang.<p>

"Madoka, can you go get that?" Hikaru asked.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

Standing right in front of me was that face I saw two years ago.

"Gingka…?" I asked, shocked.

"Hey, Madoka." he smiled, his face slowly turning red.

He noticed that I was wearing his yin yang necklace.

"You still kept that?" he asked.

I nodded.

"It was my treasure." I replied.

"So, tell me: what were you going to tell me two years ago?" he asked.

"Well…it's a funny story…" I trailed off.

"Just make it short." Gingka stated.

"You want me to make it short? Well, I'll make it short! I really love you, Gingka!" I blurted out.

It was silent between us before Gingka began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I whined.

"Well, I love you, too. I'm just kinda shocked that you love me." Gingka said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I see…" I whispered to him.

Suddenly, the mistletoe was lowered down above our heads.

We looked up and saw Yu sitting on the roof.

He stared at us.

"Don't look at me! I'm just fishing!" Yu complained as he went back to minding his own business.

I smiled as it began to snow.

"I love you, Gingka…" I whispered.

"I love you too." he whispered back before closing the gap between us and pressing his lips on mines.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And here's your sweet GingkaxMadoka one-shot!<strong>

**Gingka- What did I even have to do in Coma?**

**Me- Stuff.**

**Madoka- *shrugs* Not the answer he was looking for, but okay!**

**Yu- R&R, please! If you do, you get virtual gingerbread men cookies! ****:)**


End file.
